This new competing application requests support for establishment of an institutional NRSA in Neurological infectious Diseases at Johns Hopkins University. Neurological infections are a major cause of morbidity and mortality yet currently there are no other training programs in the country focused on neurological infections. We plan to develop a post-doctoral fellowship training program and will provide an exceptional training environment. Our training program is strengthened by the interaction of the following: an interdisciplinary approach to neurological infectious disease;focus on underserved populations, including those in resource limited countries;emphasis on scientific and methodological rigor in the design of patient-oriented or laboratory research;diverse opportunities to conduct ethically sound, community-based research both domestically and internationally;and broad clinical and research expertise in several different areas. We are requesting support for 2 post-doctoral slots during the first year of training, increasing thereafter to 3 post-doctoral slots. The trainees will pursue one of three tracks of training in neurological infections which includes laboratory based research, clinical and translational research or international research. Post-doctoral training will focus on mentored research, either in patient-oriented or laboratory areas, with a faculty advisor guiding research analysis, paper and grant writing. Our approach to training scientists for careers in Neurological Infectious Diseases will emphasize flexibility and a customized training program based on a core curriculum and the availability of the Graduate Training Program in Clinical Investigation. Training faculty has many years of experience with successful post-doctoral training and mentoring neurologists and other clinician-scientists. The success of our training program will be measured by research experiences, plus a wide array of studies and we anticipate that trainees from this program will compete successfully for KOS or K23 funding. These grant funds will provide a core of essential support for our Neurological Infectious Disease Research Training Program. This proposal will fulfill an important and critical need for training a future generation of clinician scientists RELEVANCE: The proposal will create a new training program for clinician scientists In neuro-infectious diseases. Neuroinfectlous diseases are a significant cause of morbidity, mortality and prolonged hospitalization. Yet, the eitiology and pathophysiology of many of these disaeses is poorly understood and no treatemtment is available. This program will be the first of its kind in the country devoted to training the next generation of researchers who specialize in these diseases.